Drawl
by SingThisSongTogether
Summary: Logan Mitchell was born and grew up in Texas until he was 6. But who knew he had an accent? Well, the guys find out during a game of Truth or Dare. Kogan


**Okay, I'm new to this. Very, **_**very**_** new so... go easy on me? This is my little take on some Kogan fluff. Which I absolutely love. And I just really hope it doesn't suck. This is one of the many oneshots I'm planning to share to the BTR fandom so if you like this, and I really hope you do, stay tuned for some more Kogan action soon! :) So, this idea popped up, like, ages ago but I was too afraid to write it. But here it is! :D Anyway, I guess I got kinda caught up with the daydreaming. And even though not all Texans have accents, this was made out of pure imagination. So if I offended anyone in any way, I apologize in advance. But c'mon, you gotta admit. Who wouldn't want to hear some smexy drawl come from our dear little Logie? ;) I know I would. Ok, I'll just shut up and get to the story now. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>It was official. Logan Mitchell absolutely hated Truth or Dare. No, it wasn't because of the stupid stunts his friends tried to do. And it wasn't the fact that he had no choice but to do whatever is said. Oh, absolutely not. But it was simply because of this game that he had to tell his friends one of his biggest secrets. And to think. He thought this was going to be a normal afternoon.<p>

He sat uncomfortably as his friends looked at him with intrigue.

"So..." Jo nudged him. Kendall sat beside him, waiting for his boyfriend to say something.

"So?" Logan averted his gaze from the others.

"You're avoiding the subject, Logie." Ashley sat adjacent to him, her chin resting on her hand.

"What? Psh. No, I'm not." he argued.

"You're a _really_ bad liar." Carlos spoke up. Camille and James nodded.

"Just answer the question, Loges." Katie urged, "What is something that no one in this room knows about you?"

"At least give us a clue, babe." Kendall rubbed his arm. And it felt... warm.

"You're lucky I love you." Logan muttered as his blond boyfriend, grinned. The others cheered. "You guys know I was born in Dallas, right?" he paused for a while as his friends nodded, "And I grew up there and I only moved to Minnesota when I was 6. And that every other year, I go back to Texas to visit my family, right?" They nodded again as they inched closer. "Well, thats all I got."

"Aw, come on!" James cried. "Thats not fair." Carlos pouted.

"You only asked for clues. Why don't you guess." Logan shrugged.

"Uh, you have a huge craving for fried food?" Camille guessed.

"Nope, I already knew that. Practically everyone back home knew that." Kendall smirked at his now blushing lover.

"Do you know any celebrities from Dallas?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Logan nodded. Kendall turned to his boyfriend in shock, "Really? So is that the secret?" Logan shook his head.

"He already told me that. You guys seriously didn't know he was friends with people like, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez?" Ashley questioned. "I knew!" Katie smiled triumphantly. Logan rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Do you have an accent or something?" Carlos asked. Logan went quiet.

"Oh my God." Kendall and Ashley said in unison.

"Carlos you freaking genius." Camille muttered as she stared at the blushing brunet. Carlos smiled victoriously.

"Really? You don't sound like you do." James cocked his head to the side, the others following suit. Kendall studied him carefully.

Logan shifted in his seat awkwardly, "You'd be surprised at how hard I tried to hide it."

"Can we hear it?" Katie asked expectantly. Logan's head snapped back up, "W-what?" Katie raised an eyebrow, "Can we hear you talk with your accent?" There was a chorus of "Yeah"s around the room.

"No." Logan shook his head quickly. "Come on, Logie. For me." Kendall pleaded, putting on his puppy dog face. Darn that Knight charm.

"I-I can't. I don't wanna." Logan pouted. A few gasps were heard. He has never turned Kendall down. _Never_. But Kendall didn't notice. Or rather, he didn't want to notice. He was too caught up with staring at his lover's pout and how it seemed to always work on him.

"Can you please stop staring at his lips? You're this close to making out in the middle of the room." Ashley held up two fingers centimeters apart. Kendall playfully stuck his tongue out, "Whatever, Gomez."

"Logan, we just want to hear it. Even for a little bit." Jo clasped her hands together.

"And we won't even laugh." Ashley pointed out. Camille elbowed her and whispered in her ear before she continued, "Well, I know me,Camille,Jo and Katie won't. No promises for James and Carlos. Unless Kendall drags you off somewhere to... Okay, Katie's here. Never mind."

"What are they-" Katie started to ask before Camille cut her off,"Please Logan!"

"Don't be scared." Carlos urged. "Nothing bad is going to happen." James nodded. Everyone began talking all at once and Logan couldn't help but cover his ears with his hands.

"Stop!" Everyone froze and turned to look at Logan, surprised by his sudden outburst. "_This is getting insane. What is wrong with you guys. There ain't anything y'all could do to change my mind. There's nothin' wrong with keeping this to myself. I knew I shouldn't have played this game. This getting outta hand. What are y'all looking at?_"

Everyone sat there gaping. Logan quickly realized what he just did and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Logie?" Kendall placed his hand on the brunet's knee. He vaguely heard Carlos whisper, "So thats what he sounds like." to James who said, "I know." and then an, "Oof!" which meant that Katie had probably elbowed the two and that Ashley had probably slapped them on the back of their heads. He turned just in time to see James and Carlos hiss, "What was tha-" but were quickly cut off by Camille glaring at them. He looked back at Logan who still sat there stock-still.

"That was so embarrassing." Logan muttered as he hid his face in his hands.

"No it wasn't. It was actually really cute." Kendall took Logan's hands in his own before pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" Logan questioned when they started for the door.

"Somewhere they won't hear us." Kendall smirked. A blushing Logan mouthed, "Oh."

"Have fun!" James and Carlos laughed in unison. "I knew Logan was gonna get dragged off to somewhere." Jo giggled.

"Where are they going? What's goin-" Katie turned to the others.

"Its best if you don't find out." Camille shrugged. "Probably better if they never tell you what they do until you're older, either." Ashley commented.

Katie gave a confused look as the others laughed. She rolled her eyes before muttering, "Teenagers."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Done. I forgot to mention the OC. So, sorry. But don't worry she's not going to be romantically involved with any of the guys, she's just going to be kind of like their best gal pal or something like that. And she's actually going to be in a lot of my other fanfics so... yeah. Hope you liked it. Review? They're almost as sweet as chocolate. And I seriously love chocolate. XD<strong>


End file.
